Silver Lining
by Lyandra
Summary: DH- What if Ron hadn't barged in on Harry and Ginny kissing- how far would they have gone? Disclaimer- I don't own anything


"Harry, will you come in here a moment?"

Ginnys voice filled the silent landing, and Harry looked up to see her head peeking out of her bedroom door. Glancing sideways Harry saw Hermione tugging Ron up the stairs, and with a nervous feeling followed Ginny into her room

He had never been inside it before. It was small, but bright. There was a large poster of the wizarding band the Weird Sisters on one wall, and a picture of Gwenog Jones, Captain of the all-witch Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies, on the other. A desk stood facing the open window, which looked out over the orchard where he and Ginny had once played two-a-side Quidditch with Ron and Hermione, and which now housed a large, pearly-white marquee.

Ginny turned toward Harry, and taking a deep breath said "Happy seventeenth"

"Uhh…thanks" he replied, barely able to keep eye contact. Her eyes were more beautiful than he recalled- they were like a brilliant light, like a star, gazing into his soul. He felt strangely bared under her intense gaze.

'Nice view,' he said feebly, pointing towards the window, trying to remove the awkward tension. Ginny ignored his feeble attempts, and instead moved a step closer.

'I couldn't think what to get you,' she said.

'You didn't have to get me anything.'

This too, she ignored.

'I didn't know what would be useful. Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you.'

He chanced a glance at her. She took another step closer to him.

'So then I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some Veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing.'

'I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest.'

'There's the silver lining I've been looking for,' she whispered, and then she was kissing him as she had never kissed him before, and Harry was kissing her back, and it was blissful oblivion, better than Firewhisky; she was the only real thing in the world, Ginny, the feel of her, one hand at her back and one in her long, sweet-smelling hair. Ginnys hands moved from Harry shoulders down to his chest, and then slip up again to caress Harrys neck. She held his prominent jaw firmly- her fingers intertwined into the slightly curly hair at the nape of his neck, and her thumbs gently rubbing his cheeks. Harry removed his hands from Ginnys long hair and let them fall to her hips. Ginny now wrapped her arms around his neck, and Harry, sensing that she wanted more pulled her to tightly to his body. Ginny let out a deep breath of air at the sharp contact, and reached for the bottom of Harrys shirt, gently tugging it up his body. Pulling out of the passionate kiss, Harry removed his shirt in one fluid moment. He then caught Ginnys lips again, already having missed the warmth of her kiss, and the faint taste of strawberry lip-gloss that he had loved from the moment of their first kiss.

Ginny let her hands run over Harrys thin, but strong upper body, feeling the heat radiate from his skin. She let her right hand twine into his untidy hair, and with her other hand reached for Harrys. She let the kiss die for a moment, and moved Harrys hand up her torso. Harry now opened his eyes, and stopped his hand on her ribcage. He was worried that he had somehow pressured her into going further than she wanted, and caught her bright brown eyes to read the truth behind them. Harry was surprised by what he saw. The lust, love, and longing he felt was mimicked in her eyes, and he no longer hesitated. He dived back into the kiss, and slid his hand up to cup her right breast. Simultaneously, Harry let out a groan and Ginny moaned. He wasted no time bringing his other hand up to fondle her breasts, and Ginny left Harrys lips to trail a line of kisses down his neck.

She wanted him. She wanted Harry like never before. Since Dumbledores death she had been worried sick about his unknown journey, and her longing for his love had made her unhappy. Now she knew, though. She could tell, his wide green eye gave all his secrets away, telling her that he felt the same way. No way was she stopping now. Ginny rested her cheek against his and breathed into his ear. "More. I want more. I want you. Now".

Harry needed no more encouragement. He grabbed her forcefully by the hips and pushed her back till she could feel her bed at the back of her knees. Harry then spin her around and pulled her light body on top of his, and let them fall together on to the bed. Surprised by the fall Ginny let out a small laugh and began kissing Harry again with a faint smile on her lips. She sat on her knees, his hips between them and leaned over. Harrys hands moved away from her hips and down to grasp her butt cheeks, before moving up and under Ginnys blue and flowered tank top. He pulled the top over her head, and then rolled over so he was lying on top of her. Ginny was breathing quite heavily- she had wanted this so badly for such a long time, but had been unsure about how to ask for it. Harrys hand slipped behind to her back where he undid the clasp of Ginnys pretty white bra. He pulled it off her before kissing her down the neck and reaching her breasts. She is perfect in every way, Harry thought, as he looked at her before letting his mouth close around one of her hard nipples. Ginny moaned again, and she felt Harry move his thigh between hers. She could feel his hardness sticking into her stomach, and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of Harry sucking and licking at her breasts. Harry was trying so hard to go slowly- he wanted to make her the priority, but then she started grinding her hips against his he could no longer take it. He sat up on his knees and undid the button and zip on Ginnys jeans before pulling them of her. He then, with some help from Ginny discarded his own.

He caught her in a searing kiss and pinned her to the bed. He left one hand trail down her porcelain white body, and down to touch her womanhood. He could feel how wet she was- her undies were soaked and he slid one finger inside to touch her core. Ginny was moaning loudly now, saying his name in between. Harry removed her underwear, and his own and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked up at her, asking with his eyes whether she was absolutely sure. The answer her moans gave him was very clear. He pushed in and looked up again to see how badly it hurt ha hurt her. Her expression was pained and a single tear rolled down her cheek but she nodded which Harry took as a sign to proceed. Harry was careful and tried to go slowly, but he soon forgot as he could hear an feel how much Ginny was enjoying herself, as was he. Ginny was getting louder by the second and he knew that she was close. He positioned himself just right so that he would rub her clitoris with every pump, and soon he felt her convulsing around him. When she was done she stopped moving, and laid back with a content look on her face. Now that he had seen to hers, Harry had to fill his own needs. He quickened the pace for a few more pumps and then exploded into her. He lay down beside her, an looked deep into her eyes. Ginny looked back smiling. "I love you", she said, and Harry replied "I love you the mos"t before sealing the words with a gentle kiss.


End file.
